White Horse
by shurashur09
Summary: Harry is forced to marry Lucius Malfoy as punishment for Draco's demise. With the Dark Lord a mere breathe from killing him, how will Harry cope with his child impending birth, the war, and the mysterious figure plaguing his dreams.
1. Chapter One: Despicable Mean

**Summary:** Harry is forced to marry Lucius Malfoy as punishment for Draco's demise. With the Dark Lord a mere breathe from killing him, how will Harry cope with his child impending birth, the war, and the mysterious figure plaguing his dreams.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters, I create.

**Pairings are as Followed: **

**Brief Pairings:** Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy, Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Bella Swan/Jacob Black, Jacob Black/Scorpius Malfoy, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale.

**Main Pairings:** Harry Potter/Emmett Cullen, Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin/Remus Lupin, Sanguini/Edward Cullen, Esme Cullen/Carlisle Cullen, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Narcissa Malfoy.

"White Horse", Taylor Swift, from the Fearless album. Oh, I use lyrics that describe Harry's feeling for the chapter; I expect that they have a more profound meaning as opposed to verses from a poem or story

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Say you're sorry

That face of angel comes out

Just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth

All this time

Cause, I honestly believed in you

Holding on the day treks on

Stupid girl, I should've known, should've known

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you sweep off her feet

And lead her up the step well

This ain't Hollywood

This is a small town

I was a dreamer before you came and let me down

And now it's too late for you

And you're White Horse to come around

**White Horse, Taylor Swift **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

C**hapter One:** Despicable Mean's to an End

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me sir." Harry asked as he stepped into the room, he was immediately taken aback by the sight of both Lucius Malfoy and Fudge sitting in one of the Headmasters chairs. He couldn't help but to wonder what those two men were doing here, they were both the absolute bane of his existence.

Fudge and his trumped up charges against him last year, and siccing that bitch Umbridge on him. Not to mention those slanderous writings about his mental health made his fifth year utter hell. And Malfoy Sr., well he did trick the man into freeing his elf so he was pretty sure that the man hated him a bit more than Fudge and Voldemort combined.

"Ahh, young Mr. Potter. Please come and take a seat." Dumbledore greeted him warmly as usual, before sweeping his hand to side in indication for him to take a seat."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, something did not sit right and he had a feeling that whatever reason he was here it was not something he was going to like.

Shaking his head at the Headmaster gesture, "Umm, Headmaster I rather stand."

He did not feel too comfortable with his back turned towards either men (Malfoy more), constant vigilance as Moody always said.

"If it's alright with you gentlemen." He added taking a quick sweep of the two. Malfoy made no indication of haven't heard him while Fudge kept wiping the sweat off his brows.

"Um, well sir why am I here exactly."

Dumbledore stopped smiling and stared at Harry with sad blue eyes, his expression grave.

"Harry, do you recall the incident involving young Draco Malfoy."

Harry flinched at the question, how could he not. He had watched a child die, enemy or not no one deserved what befell Draco Malfoy. Is that what his father was here for closure?

"I, I do sir."

Turning to Mr. Malfoy, he couldn't help the slight grimace. He knew not the pain of losing a child or anyone of significant; his own parents were faces he could only be familiar with through a photo book, "I am so sorry for your lost Mr. Malfoy sir. And if there's anything, anything at all taht I can do to help you. Then please let me know."

At his words the man turned to stare Harry, the look on his face caused Harry to take a step back. The man smile was so, so evil, so feral. It made him immediately wish to run out of the room. Gulping he stood his ground and stared the man down, before Dumbledore coughed. Breaking the uncomfortable silence

"Then its settle, I am so happy for you two. Congratulations are in order." Dumbledore exclaimed jovially as he clasped his hands together. Fudge gave a weak smile towards Harry and an even weaker clap.

What in the hell was wrong with these people?

"Wha-what, the bloody hell are you talking about Headmaster. What good news?"

"Mr. Potter, I am well aware that due to your muggle upbringings you have no idea just how our world functions. You see, due to the fact that you did play a role in my only child and heir death by law you must pay me in equal terms of my grievance."

"Wha-what, you want me to give you my child." He very much doubted that Ginny would be willing to give any of their children to Malfoy, even less that Malfoy would actually take one of their child, the spawn of a Weasley. Last, he checked they all hated each other. "What the hell are you Rumpelstiltskin?"

The three men stared at him in confusions. Rolling his eyes at the wizards, he decided to elaborate.

"Rumpelstiltskin was a tiny little man who tricked some stupid girl into bartered her first child, so that she may complete some king's task. When the kid was born he came to collect but the girl wanted to renege on the deal so he took her if she could guess his name then he would leave her and her baby alone, forever."

"Ahh, interesting take. I would very much like to read this book." Dumbledore mused, his fingers running through his beard absently.

Malfoy and Fudge stared at Dumbledore in shock in disbelief, as though he'd grown a second head. The man was absloutely barmy. How he ever defeat Grindelwald, and got Voldemort to fear him he has no idea, maybe genius and insanity were closely related. He prayed to whatever deity that someone killed him before he got as crazy as Dumbledore.

"No, Mr. Potter I would not be doing something plebian. You will be giving me a new heir but not in the way you think." As if he would accept a child sired by Potter and a Weasley, shudder.

"Oh and how is that."

"Lord Malfoy has agreed to offer us assistance in the defeat of the Dark Lord."

"Oh, really now. What happened he grew a heart or is he doing this for the _greater good_?" Harry asked mockingly, sarascim dripping

"No." Dumbledore finally answered after a pause. His tone betraying just how he felt about this whole situation, something told Harry that he wouldn't very much like just what his place in this scheme was.

"Th-the deal wa-was that fo-for his help, you…umm, would be offered up as a…." Fudge stuttered out, before Harry eyes widened at his words.

"No, no, no way in hell. Whatever it is you offered him, I won't be doing. No way in hell."

Malfoy expression was one of glee; Fudge at least had the decency to look ashamed of just what his role in this whole deal was. And the Headmaster, well the Headmaster had his usual smile, blue eyes twinkling. His actions could only be described as one of indifference; Harry was just a means to an end. The manipulating old coot, he seriously wished that one day he would choke on one of his lemon drops, and that he would stand over his convulsing form and slowly watch him die.

"Mr. Potter if you refuse this deal then you will be sent to Azkaban." Fudge interjected in that annoying superficial tone. Everyone knew who held the real power in the Ministry, and that was not Cornelius Fudge.

He could barely contain the vomit that rose up his chest at the admiring glances he was sending Malfoy Sr. way. Harry rolled his eyes at the sheer stupidity of the man, you didn't get into bed with a person like Malfoy and expect to come out smelling like roses. There were consequences to his actions, and oh, how he would enjoy watching them both get their just desserts. "Tch, then take me there I rather spend the rest of my life trapped in that hellhole. Then be forced to marry that man."

"You have no choice Mr. Potter, seeing as you are still under age the decision falls onto your magical Guardian."

"And that would be…"

Both men turned their eyes towards Dumbledore.

"I can-I can't believe you." harry said as he slowly back towards the door, his form shaking

"Harry it's for the greater…"

Thump!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry groaned as he slowly came to, touching his throbbing head he winced as he caught sight of blood on the digit.

"I see you have a flair for the dramatics."

Twisting around he caught sight of one Lucius Malfoy. He snarled in outrage at the man. How dare he just sit there as though nothing was wrong, he just ruined his life for God sakes.

Looking to his right, he noticed a small ceremonial dagger. Lucius followed his train of sight. Not waiting for the man to respond or stop him, he quickly grabbed the blade and leapt towards the man. Lucius caught him easily with one hand and forced him onto the bed, the man knee sliding precariously close to his groin. Harry glared up at the man, his silver-whte hair falling around them like a curtain.

Staring into amused quick-sliver eyes, he spat into his face, smiling at the anger look that crossed the man's usually impassive face. "I hat-"

"Ahh, I see the happy couple are getting along."

Lucius pulled away form his body, and they both turned to glare at the Headmaster for different reasons. Harry for the man's sheer stupid and belief they were happy and in love, and Lucius for interrupting his playtime with his little fiancé.

Dumbledore smile disappeared as he caught sight of the dagger in Harry's hand.

"Harry, my boy, I am extremely disappointed in you. Surely, you realize what the consequences of your action would be if you harmed or fatally wounded Lord Malfoy, I think perhaps you and I need to have a through talk in respecting your-" Dumbledore chided.

Harry had every intention to tell the man to fuck off and give him a through trashing for putting him in the situation in the first place.

"That is enough, as Mr. Potter's betrothed his _punishment_-" Harry shivered at the man's tone, "-shall fall onto me, rest assure by the week end Mr. Potter will learn just what his place in this marriage is."

Lucius pulled away from Harry's body, forcing his face up he inspected the boy's features. His thumb ran across the boy feather light lips, so soft. He was quiet shock at the feel of those lips, lord knows that form what he heard of the boy he had expected them to be dry an overly chapped. He couldn't wait to feel his lips over his cock, he could barley suppress his shiver at the thought. Smirking lightly at the boy he leaned down for a kiss….

Harry turned his face at the last second and he felt his _betrothed _lips gently caress his cheeks. He could just feel the man smirking against his cheeks; he shivered in disgust at the man's touch.

"Well, Lord Malfoy arrangements have been made for you and young Harry to share rooms during hi-"

"My husband will not be attending school here. For the safety of our soon to be born heirs, you understand Headmaster."

Dumbledore body became rigid; the man did not look to pleased by Lucius decisions. But he obviously had the good since not to openly speak against the man.

"I have already made arrangements for a tutor."

Harry stared at the man in a mixture of shock and gratitude. A part of him was angry that the man had made such a decision without his consent and the second he was happy that he would not have to look at the face of his peer's everyday, as it became widely known just what his fate was.

"I see, and when will Mr. Potter be returning here."

"Hopefully after his belly has been full with my seed and I am assure that he carries a son." The man said as his eyes came to rest over Harry's still flat belly.

"You intend to impregnate so early, surely you must see the ben-"

"Frankly Headmaster, you have no say in this. Afterall you made a deal with the devil, did you truly think that you would leave unscathed and in control."

Harry looked up at the man in awe; he had just manipulated and tricked the biggest manipulator.

"I see, then perhaps we should come to an agreement."

"I am listening." Lucius drawled the man was just giving the Headmaster the illusion that his words held stray over him. When in fact it did not, Lucius held all the cards. Serves him right though, did he truly think that he would leave unscathed and in control of Lucius Malfoy. Even Harry knew that, that was an impossible dream.

"Well Mr. Potter is not educated in the dynamics of our world, in regard to the laws and traditions."

"And whose fault is that." Harry snarled venomously from his place in the cot.

"Hush." Lucius said as he pressed a single finger against Harry's lips.

Harry fought the urge to bite the offending limb pressed against his lips. He looked up into Lucius eye's, the man was obviously waiting for him to do such. Bastard! He wouldn't give him any reason to punish him further.

"And whose fault is that pray tell." Lucius said, repeating Harry's words. "Since he came to this school you've had all the opportunity to bring him up to speed with _his_ parent's world, but you didn't. Why is that Headmaster?"

Harry turned to look at the Headmaster the same question running through his head. Sure, he was pissed that's the Headmaster never bothered to teach him up the Wizarding world, but he could believe that he would purposely keep him ignorant. Closing his eyes, Harry shook his head. Who was he kidding he wouldn't put that past the Headmaster. Deception and manipulation were tool of the man's trade. To think he fell for that grandfather ruined, he could not help but to wonder who else had fallen prey to the man's despicable charm. Everything around him was slowly beginning to transform into something he had no knowledge or control of, and frankly he didn't like that.

"Well, you see, I..." He began. The hell Harry was going to give him the opportunity to lie.

"Oh for heaven's sakes Headmaster let's stop with the lies and meddling why don't we."

Lucius turned his attention back to Harry, an indication that what was to be said next was for both his own benefit, as well as the Headmaster's destruction.

"Mr. Potter according to our bylaws you as a wizard were to be placed in your next of kin's home. Seeing as your Godfather at the time was falsely imprisoned and you were named his heir by default you were to be placed in either the care of my soon to be ex-wife Narcissa Black nee Malfoy or her older sister Andromeda Tonks, the latter of which would have been the more preferred choice for your safety. The Headmaster ignored that law and placed you in the acre of your abusive relatives, something that your parents. Your mother especially did not wish, if their will was any indication, blood wards or not."

Harry turned to stare in horror at the Headmaster, the man refusing to meet his gaze. He didn't even know that his parents had written a will, he just assumed. That was his problem he assumed, his assumptions had just cost him his youth and virtue.

"Look at, LOOK AT ME DAMMINT!" He screamed. "At least have the balls to look in my face you disgusting old fool." He spat bitterly.

He could not believe he ever trusted the bastard, he was so-so angry, and hurt. Taking a deep breath, he will himself to calm down. He would not let them see him cry. Too late for that, it would seem, as the tears slowly began to run down his cheeks.

Madam Pompfrey came out of the room at his cry before stopping, her eyes falling onto Lucius Malfoy then the Headmaster and finally her patient. "What is all this yelling? Mr. Potter you are supposed to be resting."

"Madam Pompfrey you can berate me later, but right now I want to know why the headmaster saw it fit to leave me in the care of my mother's sister her husband and that abomination they called their son." Harry sneered disdainfully. He now held a great enmity towards the Headmaster and those that followed him; well he won't be another one of the Headmasters mindless drones anymore.

"Harry, you must understand."

"I must understand what exactly. For fifteen years, they made my life living hell. And now I find out I could have lived with people who actually cared about me."

"The Weasley's care about you Harry."

Harry scoffed at that one, as if he really was going to trust them after this. "Oh, I'm supposed to believe you. The lots of them are so far up your arse, it's ridiculous. For all I know you could have told them to force their children onto me so that you could keep better watch of your precious weapon." He sneered ugly.

It was all suddenly making since, why Mrs. Weasley yelled aloud in the muggle portion of the train his first year, Ron's initial meeting, friendship, and hatred of Slytherin. Although did make the decision so much easier. Hermione, Ginny, the twins, all of it was just a carefully throughout plan. They were all puppets and Dumbledore was the one pulling all their strings.

"I am more than a stupid weapon and I for one am sick and tired of your lies. I am old enough to go to war for you and provably die, but when it comes down to my own life and what I want to do you tell me no. well guess what headmaster you can go fuck yourself, you and your pathetic fire chicken."

"Harry…"

"I think you should leave Headmaster, I don't know what I might do to you in this state."

The man eyes widened ta Harry's threat; no one had ever seen him so angry.

"Very well, Lord Malfoy perhaps after your visit you and I may discuss a few wedding details."

"I see no problem with that; I will be up in a few."

"Excellent." Dumbledore exclaimed before clapping his hands together. Turning to Harry, he sent him a look beseeching him to forgive him or at least indicate forgiveness.

Harry turned his head away and refused to meet his gaze.

"Harry, dear are you okay."

"I'm fine Poppy. Oh by the way may I introduce you to my fiancé Lord Malfoy." Harry said sarcastically, hoping that this would drop the conversation.

Pompfrey eyes widened before she quickly caught herself and bowed towards Malfoy in a respectful manner. Probably another wizarding tradition the Headmaster hid from him, Harry bitterly thought.

"So, where do we go from here? Will I be allowed to work, own anything?"

"Of course my dear, I have no intentions of treating you like a housewife. I don't think you would look quite as nice in a half ripped dirty bag."

Harry cheeks flushed ta the man's lewd joke.

Titling Harry's chin up he stared down at him, quicksilver yes carefully accessing him once more.

"You will not be pursing any occupation that I feel is below you stature, takes time away from you and I or will prevent you from performing _all_ of your marital duties."

Yeah, as if he did not know which duty Lucius was worried about him not being able to perform. A bludger to the head would probably make it easier for him to bear his touches, although he would not want to miss his children births and growth. Although maybe some irreparable stunning spell might be less painful.

"Os I guess that crosses out Auror or Quidditch player."

"Hmm, yes I guess it does. You will be pulled out of your classes by tomorrow."

"All of them."

Harry was secretly happy that he would no longer have to attend Potions. If he knew one person who was jumping for joy at his predicament, it was Snape. Afterall thanks to his carless actions, it led to the death of his Godchild. He knew Sirius would be absolutely crushed if something were to happen to him. He couldn't believe it put he felt really sorry for Snape.

"Yes, and don't interrupt me again pet it vexes me so."

Harry blanched at the warning; he looked at Madam Pompfrey who was still in her half-bow position. He doubted she would be able to protect him from whatever Lucius planned.

Lucius turned Harry's face back towards him not to gently.

"In addition, play attentions to me my little dove. Inattention irritates me; it is as though you or ignoring em and I know you do not want to face the consequences of ignoring me."

Harry shook his head quickly up and down, eyes widening fearfully he shook his head from side to side,

"Good, moving on I have hired a tutor that will bring you up to speed with what you've missed during the years. You will be fitted in your wedding robes; your eyes will be repaired. We Malfoy's are the epitome of perfection and bad eyesight is not something I can very well live with. In the meantime I hope you have given thoughts to who will be your nurse during your pregnancy." Lucius explained.

Harry did not like the way he spoke to him, it was though he saw him as an idiot unable to comprehend basic human topics. Even though in his opinion this whole deal smelled of human trafficking, he wondered where the hell Scotland Yard or INTERPOL was when he needed them.

"What about my pregnancies." Harry asked with a blush.

Oh ho, his little husband looked absolutely sinful with the blush dancing across his porcelain cheeks.

"What about them?"

He bit his bottom lip before running a soothing tongue against it. God this whole thing was putting him on nerves, he didn't know what to say or do that would make him look and sound like an even bigger idiot. "Can I choose my own nurse?" Harry asked.

"As long as the person is competent and I approve."

Harry turned to Madam Pompfrey, "Then I want madam Pompfrey, she's always taken care of me, even after all the grief I've given her. Moreover, she is the only one who can actually keep up with me."

"And she has quite the aim." He added with a wink.

Madam Pompfrey cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the compliment and insult.

"Very well she will do, although I hope that for the sake of _my heir_-" He smiled as Madam Pompfrey bristled at his words, she and him would both have to get use to it. An air of indifference seemed to make the pain less. "She practices her remarkable aim on someone else, preferably the house elves. Now it would seem I have a meeting to attend. Now do be careful Harry, I would very much hate to force your godsons position onto you."

And with that the man exited the room his robes bellowing ominously behind him.

Harry only had one thought, how the hell they did that robe thingy.

Throwing himself back onto his bed, he covered his face with his hands. His life was no longer simple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Even if Harry does have a mate and he does, Lucius knows that he would never leave his side especially if there were children involved.

*The Grievance Clause, totally made it up, I don't even know where I got it from. Anyway the Grievance Clause is when due to wizard/witch actions or inactions one loses their property, money or other assets (wife and heirs are considered assets; without either one there is no family line in which to continue). The one who has been due to such an action can request that they are to be paid in equal amount of their lost; usually a child would be given as payment or a property. Seeing, as Harry is the only heir to both his family lines, unmarried and of agreeable breeding age, he has to give Malfoy a legitimate heir through marriage.


	2. Chapter Two: Memories: Say it ain't so

**Summary:**Harry is forced to marry Lucius Malfoy as punishment for Draco's demise. With the Dark Lord a mere breathe from killing him, how will Harry cope with his child impending birth, the war, and the mysterious figure plaguing his dreams.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies, nor do I make any money through the usage of said characters.

**Pairings: **

**Brief Pairings:**Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy, Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Bella Swan/Jacob Black, Jacob Black/Scorpius Malfoy, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale.

**Main Pairings:**Harry Potter/Emmett Cullen, Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin/Remus Lupin, Sanguini/Edward Cullen, Esme Cullen/Carlisle Cullen, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Narcissa Malfoy.

**Reviewers: **

Webpixie- It means that since Harry is technically heirless his godson would be the next choice in spouse for Lucius. Teddy is still a Black, more so then Harry. Harry would never want anyone to take his place in regards to Lucius.

Laetitia- Everyone has a soulmate; it's a rare and somewhat unnatural occurrence. The more powerful you are the more you and your mate will feel the pull towards mate. Harry is one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and he hasn't even gone through his inheritance. As for Lucius and him, there wont be any love so to speak but they both will have a common thread that will be seen later on as the story progresses. Lucius sees him as a means to an end, its all about control. And what better control over of is there than that of Boy-wh-lived.

Ana- ty very much, love ;D

"Nobody's Home", Avril Lavigne Under My Sin album.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

But I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

And I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home but nobody's home

That's where she lies broken inside

With no place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes broken inside

Nobody's Home, Avril Lavigne

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two: Memories: Say it ain't so

After thanking Madam Pompfrey, he slowly made his way back to the tower. He was tired, physically, mentally and emotionally. Right now, the only thing he wanted to do was sink into oblivion and try to put his impending marriage and impregnation. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side he had barely entered the dorm when his housemates accosted him over the newest Daily Prophet.

Fears swelled inside of him at the thought that perhaps Malfoy had announced their engagement to the world, or worst his role in his only heir death.

"Harry, I am so sorry." A teary-eyed Parvati Patil said before falling into the arm of her best friend Lavender who also sent him an apologetic look.

Wha-What? He stared ta the in confusion.

"Here mate." Seamus said as he forced the Prophet underneath his nose.

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! THE DARK LORDS RETURN! MINISTRY INCOMPETENCE!

Read the headline, it went on to talk about the night of his parents murder as well as the long lost will that left him in the care of Sirius next of kin, Andromeda or to be raised by either his Great-Aunt Lady Longbottom or his Godmother Minerva McGonagall. His features tightened at that, he noticed Dumbledore's name was not mentioned. He couldn't help but to wonder what the sneaky git had to do to avoid that embarrassment.

Sneaky bastard, he thought mutinously.

The next two articles spoke of the mysterious disappearances and death of Ministry employees, muggles and other's that was now being as crimes committed by the Dark Lord. He was quiet pleased when he read that Fudge was facing a Wizengamot inquiry in regard to his undersecretary usage of blood quills, and his role in the slanderous propaganda against the boy-who-lived. What did surprise him was the source of the inquires, Percy Krum nee Weasley had turned coattail on the Ministry once he discovered his actions.

Harry felt his jaw falls down in shock at that. Percy and Viktor although there was that one time during the ball that Hermione had lost Viktoralong the grooves and Harry had came upon him and Percy. He had put it behind his mind at the time, but now that he thought about it. Like really thought about it, they were both pretty disheveled and red.

"I know, I can't believe it either." Seamus said with a grin, it slightly faltering at the bewildered look Harry gave hmmm.

"Bloody hell, I wonder if Hermione saw the paper."

"She did." A fourth year happily answered. "Her face looked so red, we all thought she was going to explode."

The rest of the house snickered at Hermione's predicament.

The heavily pregnant Krum accosted the Minister with a shoe, beating him quiet badly into several Aurors came to his rescue. One auror stunned Wood and was immediately fired afterwards due to his assault on a foreign delegates spouse and unborn heir.

'Oh my sweet Lord…Percy and the baby.'

He read on to discover that both Percy and his unborn daughter were doing fine and were set to be released after the inquires were made. His husband renowned seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team severely destroyed the attacking Aurors spinal cord. The man would never be able to walk even with the help of magic; Krum had to be pulled away by Kingsley Shacklebot a senor Auror on duty at the time, to keep form killing the man. Something according to the Grievance Clause, he had every right to.

He guess Purebloods really took this whole heir thing seriously, not that he wouldn't either.

"Wow, well thanks I guess I really needed a good laugh. And imaging Fudge getting his arse kicked by a pregnant wizard really made my day." Harry mused aloud, his head and shoulders shaking at the sight of Percy hitting the Minister.

"You don't have to sarcastic." A seventh year snidely remarked.

"Excuse me, when was I sarcastic."

"Just now, when you were talking about the Prophet. We were all apologizing for our behavior not that we need to." She added callously, before flipping her hair back. "Its not as though we are wrong, parselmouth is a dark wizard trait-"

"First of all, get bint. I don't need your false apologies and condolences. Because I know that, the next time the Prophet print something else you will once against accuse me of going Dark." He sneered at the girl, her face turning an unnatural shade of yellow. "Second, Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he betrayed my parents and his friends. Goes to show you that the house does not define a person, it is their actions or lack of that defines who they are. Finally, third, you can take your racist and bigot ideals and shove them up your arse you callous bitch. Because if you want to go ahead ruin the otherwise happy moment and ruin it for the rest of us, I strongly suggest you shut your mouth."

The girl burst into tears and ran by him towards the Towers entrance. In her embarrassment she ran into Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, three people eh very much didn't want to speak to.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron shrieked as he rubbed his now bruised backside.

Ignoring Hermione's and Ginny shout of outrage, he turned and made his way up the stairs.

"Harry, mate where are you going?"

"To bed Ronald, where else."

Ron cheeks flushed ta his formal address of him before he moved closer and whispered not too discreetly.

"Well we heard the Minster was here, so me and Mione were wondering what you guys spoke about."

Everyone in the dorm listen in on bated breath, Harry stared at them all straining to hear what the Minister had to say to Harry. Looking back to his _friends_ he could barely contain the bile that rose up his chest, they had betrayed him in worst way and frankly Harry was through.

"Why don't you and your pet there go and ask the Headmaster, seeing as you both love so much to report to him my daily happenings."

Everyone gasped aloud at the revelation; Harry rolled his eyes at them before turning to make his way back up the stairs. He did not have the time or patience to waste on such naivety and ignorance.

He felt a hand grasped his, effectively stopping him in his ascend.

"Harry, are you okay." Ginny cautiously asked, staring at him as though he had lost his mind.

"Fuck off." He hissed, ripping his hand away from her grasp. He stormed up the stairs the room slamming shut behind him with a loud bang.

Leaving a crying Ginny, a scowling Ron, and an embarrassed Hermione. Whatever had set off Harry, obviously had to do with his former friends and girlfriend secretly divulging what he told in confidence to the Headmaster. Whoa! They did not want to be on his bad side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry ignored Ron's questions, Hermione chiding and Ginny teary apologies. He continued to feign sleep, listening in to their hushed conversations. They feared that the death of Sirius was still fresh and that perhaps he needed more space. They even thought about taking their inquires to the Headmaster in hope he would divulge the reason behind this latest episode.

Traitors he snorted. It was a good thing he removed and hid both the cloak and map from them, before the start of the year he buried them in his relative's backyard along with several books on _Dark _magic. Sighing, Harry resigned himself to another night of restless sleep. Hopefully one that did not include Lucius and their impending brood.

Dream Begin

"_Malfoy what are you doing?" Harry asked._

_The blonde-haired boy turned to stare at Harry. Gone was his superior, his face was gaunt, his form haggard and in desperate need of sleep._

"_Potter how are you?" the blonde asked his chapped lips curving into a broken smile. His lips cracked and he shivered as blood began to pool out of them. Malfoy didn't even bother to wipe the offending liquid away as it ran down his chin._

_Harry stared at him in shock he'd been expecting the usual insult like piss off Potter or go and saved your red-head hero. _

"_Malfoy, you look horrible. Maybe you should see Madam Pompfrey, what's wrong daddy not proud of you anymore." He sneered mockingly to then blonde, as he smiled maliciously at the blonde._

_His smile widening further as said blonde flinched and took a step back._

"_Potter do you think, do you believe in forgiveness." He suddenly asked._

_Harry titled his head to the side at the question, he was totally not expecting that. Shaking his head, he wrinkled his nose in disgust over the blonde's appearance and smell. He smelled dead, as if his body was decaying, gross. His usually well groomed appearance was thrown asunder by his dirt and soiled white locks, dark circles hung ominously under his eyes_

"_Malfoy what the hell are you talking about? Finally realized that being the pet of the Dark Lord ain't its all cracked up to be."_

_Harry snorted in disgust in memory of the Dark Lord, how any of them could stand to be near him he'd never know._

"_Maybe you should ask daddy to kiss your boobies. Oh wait your dad is in Azkaban, although I heard he just got out, I don't think your __**Lord**__ is that impressed with your family at the moment."_

" _Bet a nice crucio or two awaits daddy dearest." He added cruelly._

_He watched impassively as Malfoy burst into tears, he threw his body onto Harry and sobbed. Harry was momentarily taken aback by the action, it took him a few seconds to react, by which time Malfoy had somehow gained an even tighter hold on his form. He was practically wrestling Malfoy away from his body, and failing. My God Malfoy looked ready to keel over but he was still stronger then Harry._

"_Help me, Potter. Please, I don't want to go back." _

_He begged him pitifully over and over again, his dead blue eyes stared up at him brokenly as his skeletal like limbs clung onto his robe._

_Harry threw Malfoy onto the ground his body twisting and shaking against the cold floor, he stared down at him in a mixture of shock and disgust._

"_Ughh, Malfoy your disgusting, go get cleaned up. Unlike you I don't enjoy tormenting the half dead."_

_With that said, he turned to make his back towards the tower, only for Malfoy to grab his robe._

"_Po-Potter, please." He wheezed his eyes threatening to roll over and for him to fall into oblivion or…death._

_He kicked Malfoy in the face, and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the painful cry he gave. The blonde clinging to his face as blood pulled out from the injury._

_Ignoring the blonde's predicament he turned and continued along his way._

"_POTTER PLEASE!" he cried out once more._

"_Malfoy in your words piss off and go die." Harry yelled over his shoulders, turning the corner he let loose a laugh. Wow, that was exhilarating. He could see why the blonde, his dad, Snape and the __**others **__enjoyed it so much. He could not wait until he told Ron, now they both could hold this over that stupid ferret. The filthy toad was finally getting what he deserved, so lost in his thought he didn't notice the mug smile Malfoy threw at his back as he jumped to his death._

Dream End

He flinched harshly as he remembered the broken plead that was sent his way. He had led Draco to his death, unknowingly or not. He knew the boy was in distressed in near his breaking point and he still left him, he should have helped or at least calm him down long enough for a professor to find them. Instead, he laughed at his plight, beat and finally left him to his own to a fate that he could have prevented or prolonged. Like a coward and a bully he ran, he was no better than his uncle and cousin. He, for the first time in his life he felt most alone and subjugated.

Sigh, maybe Snape was right –shudder- perhaps he truly was like his father. Mistreating and bullying another just because they were different, ideals and beliefs. Wasn't that the same reason that his "Family" abused and tormented him, because he was an unnatural, a _freak_.

He deserved this fate, and he now resigned to it. If by lying with Malfoy, giving him his heirs, and loving that child was the only way he could repent, then he would. He would carry out his duties, and fulfill them. And although his heart would bleed with each step he took, he swore to love any child he bore the man. He would never allow any of his children to feel alone and unloved to the point he or she would choose to take their own life. He would let them know that they always had a choice, a choice that he would always accept and support unconditionally.

He rubbed his belly unconsciously, his mind already beginning to form the appearance of his child. Ugghh, their child he groaned inwardly. Probably would have Lucius's blonde-silver hair, he mused absently.

He snickered, as an amusing thought crossed his mind. He bet Lucius would have a heart attack if the kid inherited his family wild and uncontrollable rat nest of a hair. Ohhh, he would love to see Lucius struggle to control it; Harry himself had tried everything and used anything to control his hair to no avail. Even that extra hold gunk Hermione used on her curls would not work, hence the length. It gave him a just-out-of-bed look, something Blaisé Zabini had told him made him even more fuck-able.

Enough baby thoughts or how he and Malfoy would struggle to control their unborn (soon-to-be-consummated, according to Malfoy .) rat nest. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he felt a jolt that caused to him stumbled to his feet from his bed, his form shaking warily at the onslaught.

Things were quiet on the Dark Lord front, the man-err creature was impossibly happily, his whole was in glee. Harry had an unsettling feeling that his current predicament was the reason for his current state of bliss. What else was better than seeing your long hated enemy, being forced to wed and bed your most loyal supporter. He wouldn't be too surprised if the Dark Lord decided to pay him a visit when he was pregnant just to laugh at his predicament.

And her feeling she hides

Her dream she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's fallen behind

And she can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's fallen from grace

She's all over the place (place)

Yeah (yeah) oh..oh...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lucius are you insane-" Severus calmly began. "-HARRY-FREAKING-POTTER!"

"Severus I happen to know just who my fiancé is. There is no need for such a theatrical reminder." He drawled contemptuously, as he swirled his glass before taking a sip. Savoring the rich and sweet flavor, young barely two decades old but succulent nonetheless.

Severus stared at his friend, not to surprise by this latest move. Lucius was cunning, sneaky and unscrupulous. He saw an opening and took it, he had no problems carrying out the deeds consequences be damned. And unfortunately for Potter he was just the opening Lucius need to cement his aspirations.

By no means, did Lucius desire to take the reign of the Dark Lord, he found the whole thing to be too much of a hassle and the side effects were downright revolting. Lucius had barley been able to contain his revulsion at the Dark Lord's reptilian like appearance. Malfoywere above all the pinnacle of Purity, their appearances perfected. Absolute power was not something Lucius cared for if he ended up looking like some kind of hybrid.

So if he couldn't be the one in power, the least he could do was manipulate the one who did hold all the power. Thus, the ingenuity of his plan, Albus should have really thought this arrangement through. He had warned him that a man like Lucius was not one to be taken advantage; he was the one who took advantage of you.

Potter was the heir to several ancestral Pureblood lines, all of which would fall under Lucius's control once they were married. That was of course if Potter did not in enact the Marriage without Manus law. According to the ancient law Lucius would receive a sizable dowry that would be left for any children sired between them, whilst Harry remain _"Mistress" _of all his belongings, be they materialistic like vaults, properties, companies, etc as well as his personal items. Unfortunately, for the poor boy, his muggle upbringings ad the Headmaster muffling ways had ruined any shot the boy had of a proper Pureblood upbringing. He knew that once they were married that Lucius planned to grant him several privileges, but he would hold all the power.

As of now, Potter still had time to gain some kind of freedom from the Headmaster, seeing as neither he nor his parents named him his guardian. Leaving Potter in a legal loophole, Dumbledore was only acting under the Guardianship Clause, his actions as of late held disastrous and potentially dangerous consequences. If either he or Fudge were found out, they both would face several charges including child neglect, conspiracy to harm a minor, and the list went on. They both would face several if not hundreds of years behind Azkaban. Hmm, he did have a manuscript at Spinners End it had quite the in regards to Pureblood marriage laws, Guardianship's, Emancipation's, etc.

He turned his attention back to his friend; Lucius was staring at him in suspicion. He may not be as cunning as Lucius, but he did know is way in and out in this chess board. With Lucius, one had to be quite reticent with their feelings; the man would strike at any sign of weakness or hesitance. Mastery over Occlumency and Legilimency did not leave him completely insentient that was something he had to learn rather quickly to survive, spying had quite the

"Lucius you've done some pretty stupid stuff, but this, this takes the cake."

"And what would you expect me to do Severus it was Mr. Potter's actions or lack thereof that led to death of my only son." He reminded him in that superior and condescending tone.

"Do you even care about Draco or what happened to him?" Severus asked, knowing to well the answer to his half-hearted inquiry. Hanging with Lucius was becoming quiet detrimental to his health.

"Of course I do. Draco was my heir; he was to continue the family line. I must say that boy finally proved his usage, now thanks to him I have Potter right where I want him." Lucius droned on in a haughty manner.

Severus snorted at Lucius callous response. "And where is that Lucius."

"In my bed, belly full of my heirs. Ahh! What better revenge against that irritating half-blood." He answered nonchalantly.

Severus downed his drink, God he was starting to feel even worst for Potter. No one deserved that fate, he knew just how callous Lucius could be to his lovers sure they felt pleasure and reach completion but the means he employed were downright perverse and depilating to ones health. Those he unfortunately had to treat were usually empty shells, barely breathing or even living. He shuddered in memory.

"Was that all he was to you Lucius a means to an end. I know Narcissa must not be too pleased with just where Draco's death places her. But surely even you…"

"What cared about him? Lucius let out a laugh at his friend. "Severus my dear, dear, dear friend you let your emotions run away with you to easily."

"Excuse me for actually giving a damn about my Godson." Serverus snidely replied.

"Oh calm yourself; Harry will give you all the Godchildren you want. And as for Narcissa I am quite sure that she will bounce back onto her feet. She always does." He mused absently as he continued to nurse his drink.

"Now enough talks about death and _love_, I am in need of your assistance with a small task."

"Tell me would that task involved _our_ _dear Lord _and young Mr. Potter. Speaking of our lord, how did he take the news of your pending nuptials?"

"He was not pleased to say the least, but he understood my need for retribution. As long as I remember to kill Potter after he births my heir, he very much desires to see the memory of Potter dying knowing that he will never see his child. He has ordered that any newborn child be it male or female is to be branded, to ensure loyalties."

Severus stared at Lucius in shock at this newest order. The Dark Lord was truly mad, such a spell could permanently damage a child if not kill them.

"Already sixteen families have disappeared to parts unknown, and those that are left or thankfully infertile. Although Avery's new wife present their son to him, needless to say the infant died a night ago. The poor thing was plagued by a depilating fever, before his heart gave out on him." Lucius drawled in a bored tone, flicking invisible dirt off his robe.

"Although I am quite pleased with the turn of events, Potter is being quiet egregious towards the Headmaster."

"And who knows perhaps his Gryffindor temper will make our bedroom actions that more fiery and exciting." He added with a perverse leer.

"But Potter, seriously Lucius the boy is uncouth, stubborn. Has a tenacity for-" Severus tried to argue to no avail, the man was deep set on taking Potter as his spouse.

"Severus don't be so, so inept. Do you truly think that I have the time to play such childish games, if the boy becomes enamored with me, perfect. Nevertheless, I have no interest allowing myself to fall under such a spell it leaves one too weak, too dependent." Lucius said as he shuddered in revulsion at such a liability.

"Potter is so pensive; he will believe anything I tell him at the moment. Afterall I am the only one he can truly trust, his dear Headmaster lied and betrayed him and he does not know if his friends can be trusted. " Lucius added with that smug look across his face.

Lucius truly did not know the ramifications his liaison with Potter would bring him; Potter was not particularly impartial of his distrust of those in power. Being married to Malfoywould mean he would be dominated and no longer have control. Potter would fight and rebel against Lucius. Oh, he could barely contain his mirth at that impending battle.

"Do you truly think that such a thing would be enough to gain Potter's trust?"

"Severus, Severus." Lucius tutted in that bored imperial tone. "I was able to insinuate myself within the inner circle, within months of meeting the Dark Lord. I hardly think gaining the trust of an adolescent will be that much different or difficult for that manner.

"Therefore, I would very much like it if you kept your distance. Severus I would very much not have to harm you, seriously. You are far too soft for this type of game." He added maliciously, his tone barely belying the not so hidden threat. "I rather enjoy Harry's lack of control he is completely incumbent in his sense of justice. My only hope is that the boy stops that infernal walloping of his, such stress will not due if I am to impregnated immediately after our nuptials. I need the boy to be completely complacent. On that note, Severus the potions I requested."

"Have been delivered per order, I sent you some calming droughts and some sleeping sedatives to make the boy more compliant with your demands as well as a mild aphrodisiac." Severus paused as if in thought, before taking a long sip from his goblet. "I suggest you slip a drop into the boy's drink, you need him to be aroused for the droughts to work."

"Excellent." Lucius smirked malevolently as he clasped his fingers together.

"I must warn you though not to overdue the aphrodisiac, it may cause the boy to go into shock and even become infertile." He added warningly, knowing to well that Lucius would disregard the order and attempt to give the boy the entirety of the vial. "As well as enough pregnancy inducing philter to impregnate two-thirds of London, if that doesn't give you your desired heir then clearly you are-"

"Severus, if you know what's good for you, you will not finish that sentence. How was I to know all that impeding had practically left Narcissabarren." Lucius hissed through narrow eyes, he would not allow his vitality to be questioned nor mocked. Especially not by the likes of Severus, he was a Malfoy; he was the epitome of masculinity. Potter would not leave their marital bed into he his belly was swollen with his child, he swore venomously. That out to wipe that smile disappear from his face.

"That does seem quite plausible, but I did warn you of the consequences. You can either listen or ignore them. It is entirely your choice; I know how you do love choices Lucius." Severus added with a shrug of his shoulder, his features ghosting in doubt.

He didn't doubt that Lucius would ensnare Potter, instead he was worried that like himself he would find himself enamored with the boy. Potter had the ability to get under one skin; he didn't know what it was about the boy that made him so, delicious. Even the Dark Lord had a perverse interest in desecrating the boy corpse, necrophilia freak. Lucius didn't know what he was getting into his fastidious plan would all come crumbling down the moment Potter gained an upper hand, the boy was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them.

"Very well, I assume this visit is concluded."

"Severus you are making this get together between two old friends so clandestine." Lucius chided in mock hurt.

Ignoring Lucius feign look of heartbreak he laid his half-empty glass on the conjured table, before making his way towards the door. Reaching for the doorknob, he paused in his exit at the warning Lucius threw at him.

"Oh, Severus do remember my warning."

Severus merely nodded his head in response before making his way out of the room. The sooner the Dark Lord died, the sooner Potter was no longer obligated to this world and all its cons. He was so lost in thought he did not notice the twin blonde-haired persons that overheard the conversation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I know Percy and Viktor are the strangest couple, but damn it I just had to do it. Oh how did you like the chapter, yes our boy wonder sunk to the level of Malfoy. Reviews, reviews, make me happy. Me happy means quicker updates, think about it.

A **philter**is a potion designed to enchant or charm the drinker. In this case, pregnancies inducing potions double the fertilityof both the carrier and in some cases the sire. It is rarely used unless one has some fertility problems, as is the case of both Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa family is so inbreeded that pregnancies with other wizards are virtually impossible. Whereas Lucius ignored his magical creature inheritance, and therefore his mate making it difficult impregnate another. But not completely impossible as opposed to his ex-wife condition.

The law used in this chapter was about women and marriages in Ancient Rome, I decided to use this as a basis to Pureblood laws. Seeing, as their laws are quiet ancient there are bound to be similarities between them and muggle ancient laws.

When Rome became the master state of the Mediterranean world, and especially during the last century of the republic, woman, aside from a few slight limitations of form rather than of substance, had already acquired legal and economic independence, the condition necessary for social and moral equality.

Marriage without Manus: Marriage without manus, in which only the dower became the property of the husband, whilst the wife remained mistress of all her other belongings and all that she might acquire. Except in some cases, and for special reasons, in all the families of the aristocracy, by common consent, marriages, during the last centuries of the republic, were contracted in the later form; so that at that time married women directly and openly had gained economic independence.

Marriage with Manus: marriage with manus, the older form, in which all the goods of the wife passed to the ownership of the husband, so that she could no longer possess anything in her own name.

Guardianship Clause, another of my made up clauses ahahaha! According to the clause, orphaned Half-bloods and/or Purebloods are to be educated according to lure. If they have no living relatives, they become the ward of the Ministry. Seeing, as Potter's relatives were muggle, his education fell onto the Ministry. They had to find a suitable magical guardian to teach him their ways, said guardian would receive a small pittance for his/her effort. The Headmaster had gained control of the Potter Vaults, but he was not permitted access to the other Vaults that were left in Harry's name. Even the Black Vaults were closed off to the Headmaster; he needed the blood of the heir willingly to gain access. It was no wonder the Headmaster did not even bother, asking Harry for his blood now especially after the whole Dark Lord rebirth thing would only put him at odds with the youth. If Harry had been brought up correctly, he would then be allowed to choose his own Guardian. His ignorance allowed the Headmaster to gain control and to create various contracts, including the one between him and Lucius. Although, the Black family those have a contract with the Malfoy but Harry as the heir to the house appointed Guardian would and could null the contract.

Guardianship: During the same period, indirectly, and by means of juridical evasions, this independence was also won by unmarried women, who, according to ancient laws, ought to have remained all their lives under a guardian, either selected by the father in his will or appointed by the law in default of such selection. To get around this difficulty, the fertile and subtle imagination of the jurists invented first the tutor optivus, permitting the father, instead of naming his daughter's guardian in his will, to leave her free to choose one general guardian or several, according to the business in hand, or even to change that official as many times as she wished. To give the woman means to change her legitimate guardian at pleasure, if her father had provided none by will, there was invented the tutor cessicius, thereby allowing the transmission of a legal guardianship. However, though all restrictions imposed upon the liberty of the unmarried woman by the institution of tutelage disappeared, one limitation continued in force - she could not make a will.


	3. Chapter Three: Saved by a Wanker

**Summary:** Harry is forced to marry Lucius Malfoy as punishment for Draco's demise. With the Dark Lord a mere breathe from killing him, how will Harry cope with his child impending birth, the war, and the mysterious figure plaguing his dreams.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters, I create.

**Brief Pairings:** Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy, Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Bella Swan/Jacob Black, Jacob Black/Scorpius Malfoy, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale.

**Main Pairings:** Harry Potter/Emmett Cullen, Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin/Remus Lupin, Sanguini/Edward Cullen, Esme Cullen/Carlisle Cullen, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Narcissa Malfoy.

Btw, I am looking for a Harry and Lucius fic. I don't remember the circumstance that led to their marriage, but the only thing I do recall is that Dumbledore wanted Harry to use his status as Lady Malfoy to siphon money from the Malfoy vaults to funding the Order. Harry said no, and then I blacked out. Not literally, of course, that would suck big time.

Right now, I am looking to using Scorpius (as you've all may or not noticed; check the bloody pairings, duh ;p) for the unborn-soon-to-be-born-baby. Whoosh longer add ons then his mother I daresay. Why idk it's cute, but I very much need of a middle name and a theme for his nursery.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Where did u come from  
How did u know I was alone  
That I never stood a chance  
To find a way out on my own

Who sent a message?  
That I was hanging by a thread  
By this very time tomorrow  
They will leave me here for dead  
Why did u do it

Why did u risk your life for mine  
Would I have done the same for you  
Would I have saved you just in time

You saved my heart  
You don't even know me  
You saved my dream  
You heard me scream  
(Oh)  
You saved my soul  
Love that you have shown me  
You saved my life  
You saved my life

Life of a Stranger, Nadia

Transporter (1) Soundtrack

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Potter one moment." Snape called behind him.

Harry frowned before turning to wave Neville and Seamus away.

"Yes sir." Harry said in a tired tone. He was not in the mood for another of Snape's monologue about why he's so worthless.

"I have heard about your engagement."

Harry scoffed inwardly at that. 'Why am I not surprise, he and Malfoy were bosom buddies afterall'

"Needless to say. I am thoroughly disgusted y both Lucius and Fudge." Snape continued his voice wavering slightly.

"How about Dumbledore your precious Headmaster is innocent." He snidely remarked, sending the man a questioning gaze.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, he will himself to be calm reminding himself that the boy was just angry and lashing out whoever. It was all he could do, the only thing that he seemed to have some kind of control over.

"I will ignore that slur against myself, seeing as I to have been duped by the Headmaster on numerous occasions." The man admitted before taking a seat.

Harry stared in shock at the man's revelation.

"Dumbledore isn't a bad person; he simply makes decisions without thinking of the consequences. That is what makes him no better than the Dark Lord."

Harry scoffed at that. That didn't make him any less accountable for his actions or lack thereof.

'I agree'

"Please sit down Mr. Potter I fear we have much to discuss in a limited time."

Harry nodded his head before slowly sinking into the seat. His whole world was crashing around him and he couldn't do shit to stop it. "What about Transfiguration."

"Minerva knows of your situation, as do the others, they are just as much against this whole arrangement as I am. Unfortunately, they have no power to assist you."

"That's where you come in right. You are Lucius's right hand man." Harry accused his expression wary and untrusting.

The man didn't even flinch at Harry's accusation, why bother when they both knew that it was true. He merely nodded his head before taking a deep breath. "In a sense, yes I am." The man admitted before shooting Harry an unreadable look. "It is for that little reason that I have decided to assist you."

"Wh-what? Why? How?" Harry practically shouted as he jumped onto his feet.

"Calm yourself Po-Harry. We can go over my reasons later, for now you and I must begin a plan of action that guarantees both your safety and protection."

Harry nodded his head in response. Snape gave Harry a grave smile before handing him a worn and somewhat torn piece of parchment.

Harry stared in confusion at his Professor before taking the parchment; it was filled with countless laws. For what he had no idea, he had little choice but to trust the man. There was nothing else for him to lose.

"This is an old draft of wizarding marital laws." The man finally said, breaking Harry from his mini-angst trip.

'What?'

"For the next three weeks, I will attempt to bring you up to laws and assist you in your endeavors in regards to ensuring your Emancipation."

Harry looked up at the man with teary eyes. "Thank yo-you sir, I don't deserve this after Drac-"

"No, Draco's fate is as much his father fault as mine." The man said as he waved Harry's apology away.

"Do not blame yourself for something you have no control over. I, I knew Draco was unwell and still I did nothing. But I swear on my magic to ensure both you and my unborn Godchildren safety." He continued as he stared into Harry's eyes.

"Well I guess that makes us family. Harry finally said with a small laugh. "Umm, what about my fiancé, I doubt that he will be very pleased when he finds out you've been helping me free myself from him."

Serveus stared ta him in confusion before taking a deep breath. "Harry I'm not trying to free you form him.

Harry eyes widened in shock as his features paled dramatically.

"I am sorry but there is nothing neither I nor you can do to keep this sham of a wedding from happening. He gravely admitted. "The only thing we can do is ensure your protection and…equality."

"Equality."

"Yes seeing as you are a minor and not yet the Head of either of your houses, you are therefore classified as a ward of the House and not its head. Lucius upon marriages gain controls over your vault, titles and properties."

"And let em guess Dumbledore knew." Harry said, his lips pursed in a grimace.

"Actually the Headmaster made a big mistake in regards to that." Snape said, causing Harry's mouth to drop slightly in astonishment. Serveus chuckled lowly at the look on the young man's face.

Sure, he knew that Lucius was going to be forcing him to have a baby early –blush-, but he didn't know to what extent the man manipulated the Headmaster.

"He didn't fully realize the consequences of dealing with Lucius. Now that he has his only choice is retain a friendship with you in hopes of garnering some _favors_."

Harry spat in disgust at Snape's confession. "The dirty bastard, as if I want anything to do with him or the rest of them." He said his features twisted in a sneer.

"I see your learning, well Mr. Potter I suggest you hurry along now. But make sure to keep the contents of that parchment and our conver-"

"You have nothing to worry about. I have no interest in letting my arrangement to become public knowledge." Harry coolly remarked as he stood up. Nodding his head towards Snape, he rushed out of the room, very much intent on researching some old laws.

Severus sat back on his seat, pulling out a bottle of very old whisky he got as a gift from Lucius seventeen years ago. He'd never got around to actually drinking the bloody thing, he knew staying sober would probably be a good idea with what was to come, but he felt that he really didn't give a damn. And with one gulp he drank half the contents. Thank Merlin he didn't have a gag reflex, no pun intended.

"Oh dear Lord."

Looking up at the sound of the outburst he was greeted by the sight of his first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, the latter of whom gave him disgusted looks at his alcoholism. Brats.

"What are you doing standing by the doorway. Sit down." He ordered in a tone, which left little room to argue against.

"Oh professor, than-" Potte-Harry said before stopping in mid0sentence his eyes falling onto the admiring gaze of his underclassmen.

Ignoring the students excited murmurs at the appearance of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He nodded his head in acceptance, before pushing the bottle towards Potter.

"You're going to need it more than me I daresay, what's the muggle expression. Ahh, when the shit hits the fan."

Harry shot his professor an amused smile, before pulling the man into a quick hug and disappearing through the doorway once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey mate, where've you been?" Ron suddenly asked from behind him. "I heard Snape asked you to stay back, what for?" He whispered, still drawing unwanted attention towards them.

It was as though he didn't know how to whisper. That/s why it's called whispering, for Merlin sakes. Guess living with his parents and siblings made it a daunting task the ability to lower your voice. Of course, it didn't help when your mother was practically part banshee.

Ignoring the urge to swat him away like the fly he was, Harry continued on his way. Ron following behind in arrogant fashion, chest puffed out. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Harry is that a bottle of whiskey." Ron gasped aloud.

Turning to his friend, he sent the boy an annoyed look before replying. "Yes Ron it is."

"Wow, it looks really old. Where'd you get it from?" Ron asked, jealous laced throughout his words.

"Known of your business, is this interrogation over with." He drawled out in a bored tone.

Ron's face and neck flushed a very unappealing scarlet color.

"Good, I have studying to do." He spat coolly. "You know, you should probably do the same. God knows how long Granger is gonna be able to cover your ass." He added in a condescending tone, before twirling away in a sea of scarlet and gold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bloody Hell!" Harry murmured as his eyes fell onto yet another wizarding law.

Circe help him, there were so many bloody laws. He didn't know where to begin or end for that matter. The only law that he's marked was the "Marriage without Manus" clause, which guaranteed him ownership over his titles, vaults, as well as properties. It also gave him economic, political, and magical freedom from his dominant spouse.

So basically he would be free to carry on the way he wanted as long as he did nothing to dishonor his husband, like cheating, etc. he found these laws to be so hypercritical, he the sub was required to remain faithful whereas his husband could fuck anyone he wanted. Bullshit, utter bullshit that's what it was.

Groaning Harry slammed his head on the table a couple of times before letting out a yawn. Gosh, he was so tired he'd been at this for almost three hours. He was pretty sure he missed lunch and probably dinner.

"Whatcha up to Harry." A cheery voice asked form above him.

Turning around he came face to chest with one Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny giggled at his slight blunder, rolling his eyes he carefully folded the parchment before dropping it into his bag. Grabbing his books, he nodded ta Ginny before making his way back to the dorms.

Ginny continued to wave him away with her right hand, whilst hidden in her left was Snape's parchment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Shite'

He couldn't find the paper, Snape was going to kil him.

"Whatcha looking for mate." Ron asked leery, he seemed to remember his callous words from earlier.

:My parchment, the one I borrowed from a…friend."

"Whose your friend." Hermione asked suspiciously.

"You don't know them." Harry answered in a clipped tone, leaving no room for argument.

Hermione bristled in outrage at him, before turning her attention back to her paper. Like he gave a fuck.

"Umm, Harry do you mean this one." Ginny

"Yes, thank yo-" harry began before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How did you get it, it was in my pack."

"I took it." Ginny shyly admitted. "I, I just wanted to know what you were doing."

"I was worried it was you-know-who." She whispered to him as though it was a great secret.

She pulled the parchment out of her bag and held it out to Harry. Reaching for it he almost growled as she retracted the parchment and gave him her own suspicious look.

"I was wondering why you would be researching old Pureblood marriage laws."

"You what!" Hermione practically screech, before turning her accusing gaze back towards him. "Harry James Potter, what reason do you have for sing such a thing?" Hermione admonished before throwing it into the fireplace.

"No, wait that's Professor Snape." Harry practically shouted as he rushed towards the fireplace.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room dropped. Ignoring his housemate's frightful expressions, he pulled the parchment out of the fire and patted it.

"Are you stupid, this is a family heirloom? God, Hermione you almost destroyed it." Harry said as he finally looked up from the slightly burned paper. "Now how am I supposed to explain this?" Harry asked as he shot her another glare, waving the damaged parchment in the air. Causing several of the underclassmen's to scream and faint in fear.

"But."

"Next time stay out of my fucking business, you nosy twats." He said before grabbing his bag, the parchment and storming out of the dorm his books and paper floating behind him.

"Way to go Mione." Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione shot him a look before kicking him in his shin. "Oh, shut up Ron. You didn't do anything to help me, you just let him talk to me, lik-like I was beneath him."

"Oww! Mione." Ron hissed as he rubbed his bruised shin. "It's not my fault you don't know to back off; you just damaged a Pureblood family possession. Be luck Harry hasn't run to tell Snape, or else you would be facing prison terms." He added, finally gaining the upper hand on the know-it-all.

Hermione features paled at that information.

"I wonder why he would be researching that information." Ginny said, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Who knows, maybe he's going to propose to someone." Ron replied with a shrug of his shoulders, his attention otherwise preoccupied with his Quidditch magazine.

Both Hermione and Ginny eyes widened at the implications of Ron's suggestion. They both rolled their eyes at his lack of attention; Ron was a pretty dense person. But he had made a point, Harry was preparing to get married. To who they had no idea.

That was probably what their earlier dispute was about, Hermione mused. She gasped aloud as what had previously eluded her finally became clear. Smirking to herself, she had just figured out why Harry was in such a bad mood. Turning to stare at Ginny, she sent her a knowing smile, causing the youngest red-hair to flush in embarrassment. Poor Harry going through all this trouble to prepare for he and Ginny's marriage, if only he knew that a contract already existed between them assuring Ginny and her family both the financial and political status they deserved. Moreover, Harry would finally, truly be a member of the family and gain a family of his own.

But she couldn't help but to frown, Harry seemed very interested in marriage contracts. Surely, he wasn't planning on forcing Ginny to sign one. Harry couldn't be that selfish with his money, he'd never even shown any interest with what he spent or had. She grimace in remembrance of that. Ron had been in a foul mood for weeks afterwards. It juts came so easy to Harry, the looks, the fame, the money and poor Ron was forced to wear second-hand clothing and carry a wand that was of no use to him. harry marrying Ginny would change all that, surely he would have no problems supporting the family for just a bit into they all were able to gain their proper footing.

Now all she needed to do was snap Harry out of this daze. That would be pretty simple but as of late she could hardly find him, the room of requirements were bare, as was the alcove. The only place she didn't bother to look was the library, buts she scoffed ta that. Harry didn't have a clue about studying, he was probably sulking near the lake or something.

Perhaps Dumbledore knew, and then again, the man might just send them on a wild goose chase. It was much better to hear it from the horse's mouth so to speak.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was debating on whether or not to allow Hermione be the one to catch him in the library, so I decided to use Ginny. It's not like any of them are bad or have malicious intents against Harry. They are just so caught up in "The Greater Good". They haven't realized that Good maybe greater in its entirety, but evil is a minority that strives and sometimes over power the most noble of intents. Read/Review, don't forget nursery, nicknames, and middle name ideas. How about Bambi? Imao! Grandfather animagus stag, and 'mommy' patronus is a stag.

Just joking, ahaha!

As my junior high English/History teacher would say; Peace, love and chicken wings.


	4. Chapter Four: One Traitor at a Time

**Summary:** Harry is forced to marry Lucius Malfoy as punishment for Draco's demise. With the Dark Lord a mere breathe from killing him, how will Harry cope with his child impending birth, the war, and the mysterious figure plaguing his dreams.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies, nor do I make any money through the usage of said characters.

**Brief Pairings:** Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy, Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Bella Swan/Jacob Black, Jacob Black/Scorpius Malfoy, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale.

**Main Pairings:** Harry Potter/Emmett Cullen, Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin/Remus Lupin, Sanguini/Edward Cullen, Esme Cullen/Carlisle Cullen, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Narcissa Malfoy.

**Reviewers:**

Mrmikezabini- Awww! Now where would all the fun be, if I just allowed him to live happily ever. But don't worry certain arrangements will be made to ensure their…mating.

Belle Hawk- You've got a point there sweets, my mom always says if a person is only telling you half truths then its best that you find out the truth for yourself. Harry is naive and to trusting of one Albus Dumbledore he puts way to much faith on a man who knowingly sends him to an abusive home, blood wards be damned. Harry looks at Dumbledore as his savor so he sees no flaws nor lies in him. But this whole arranged marriage has opened his eyes to happenings around him and like it or not Dumbledore has just given him reason to revolt against him. Let's just say Snape's book is going to be of great help to him.

Celestialuna- Why thank you, Poppet.

Dark Vision- I live to serve –bow-

Taila Gea- ^~^

On another note I must totally do a true blood fic, I thought I was the only one who thought Godric and Harry are uber hawt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

One Step at s Time, Jordin Sparks

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harry, there you are my boy. I have arranged a trip for you at the Burrow. I'm sure you and Molly will have fun talking about the bab-the we-wedding." Dumbledore whispered excitedly, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

Harry merely stared at him, he was completely devoid of emotions t the moment, he was tired, all cried out of tears and anger. He felt absolute nothing, nothing but despair.

"Harry."

Looking up he stared into worry-filled eyes, Dumbledore rested his gnarled hands ontop of Harry's shoulders a sign of good faith and understanding. Snort, bastard didn't understand anything, he'd just sold him and expected for him to act as though he was what, happy. Get real.

Dumbledore frowned suddenly; fucking bastards was looking in his head. Harry snarled in anger drawing the attention of the other students standing by.

"Harry, I know that this situation is not one you choose yourself or one that you even like. But I must ask you to rein in your temper and remember just what your courageous action is going to do for our world at large." Dumbledore said in that annoying ass tone, chastising him as he was speaking to a child, his child. Harry couldn't help to shudder at that notion.

Harry snorted aloud at the Headmaster. "Our world when did it become our world. Last, I checked Headmaster you made sure I didn't learn a damn thing about this world. And now you expect em to act all lovey dovey to that man, even you aren't that stupid." He sneered.

"Harry…"

"No, don't Harry me, to think I once trusted you. That my parents and Godfather once looked up to you, I wonder how in the world you are able to hide what you truly are. You, you are no better than Voldemort. The man is barmy, so I wonder what your excuse is."

"Harry, perhaps we should talk about this privately."

"LET ME FINISIH!" Harry screamed, his tiny form shaking in barely suppressed anger.

"Don't you dare tell me how I should act or to remember what it is I am fighting for. Because fact is Headmaster, you have thought me absolutely nothing, nothing about this world or any world for that matter."

"Why am I surprise though?" He said in a defeated tone. "You are the same man who imprisoned his pregnant husband, aren't you Albus."

The hallway lights were suddenly extinguished, the students chattering away were now desperately trying to find a way out.

"Oh for heaven sakes your wizards, you have wands use it."

He heard Hermione say in the distance.

Looking back up he took a preciously step back at Dumbledore's features. The man could only be described as defeated, utterly destroyed. And that thought made Harry extremely happy. Smiling smugly at the man, he gave him a smirk that even Lucius would be proud of.

"Where…did…you…hear…that."

"From who else, my jailor, your good friend Lucius Malfoy." Harry answered with a sneer, before walking past the Headmaster the lights suddenly turning back on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the end of the day, it had spread throughout the whole school that Harry Potter and the Headmaster had a falling out. And right now Harry wasn't in the mood to be interrogated or chided.

"I mean seriously Harry. Yelling at the Headmaster, have you lost your mind?"

Harry fought to reign in his temper; he was seriously not in the mood for Hermione's lectures. Especially since, he was beginning to doubt his friendships and the circumstances that led them together.

"It's bad enough you won't even tell us what happened in Dumbledore's office last week. That is so unlike you." Hermione continued her voice practically grating on everyone's nerve. Seamus looked like he wanted to say something but Dean kept pulling him down.

"She's right mate, so unlike you." Ron said from his side.

Fucking kiss arse, he would do anything to get into Hermione's pants. Harry turned and shot him a withering glare, to his Ron gave a tiny shriek before burying his face back into his Divination book. Smirking smugly Harry turned his attention back to his Potions essay.

"Are you even listening to me Harry James Potter?" Hermione asked ripping his paper from under him.

Harry rolled his eyes inwardly. For Circe sakes why was she so damn persistent, leave him alone. Why couldn't she just let it go. Harry was seriously becoming annoyed by them both, God how hadn't he noticed their callous, bigot and forceful natures before. He was better off befriending Malfoy, prick or nota least he knew hewn to back off, even for a lil bit. Harry flinched at that. Turning his head, he saw that Hermione was still waiting for him to reply. Gritting his teeth, he forced a smile onto his face before replying.

"Yes, I am."

"Good, now you will tell us exactly what you've been hiding from us." She said as she dropped her arms form across her chest.

He looked around him to notice that the rest of the Gryffindor weren't, instead they were trying very hard to respect his privacy and were obviously uncomfortable with the interrogation her was currently being put under.

"Or else what?" He coolly asked. He could just hear that barley veiled threat. Id either of them thought that he was going to break under threat of isolation, they had another thing coming for them.

"Excuse me." Hermione repeated temporally taken aback by Harry's answer.

"Or else what? You bloody damn well heard me." He hissed out angrily as he hovered menacingly over her.

Hermione gulped, he didn't know whether she was frighten or embarrassed.

"You two are some pretty shitty friends. Always fucking hounding me for information, you know what. Why don't you go get bent you miserable cow, just because know one really likes you doesn't mean you have to try to force your stupid ideas into the rats of us."

Hermione stared at Harry in shock by the end of his rant, her mouth opening and closing as she attempted to pull herself together.

"He mate what-" Ron began as he two stood up, standing protectively on Hermione side.

"Oh, fuck off Ronald you are no better. Always jealous, always anger can't even get up the nerve to ask the bent there to go out with you." Harry sneered, causing Ron cheeks to flush in embarrassment and for Hermione to look between them. When her gaze fell on Ron the second time her, cheeks bloom a distasteful rose color. Harry could barely contain his disgust at the two.

Deciding to ruin this otherwise happy occasion he continued with his analysis. "It's pretty pathetic, seeing you follow her around like a good lil puppy. You have mother's complex Ronnikins, you go from one overbearing woman to another. Way to step up." He said as he mockingly clapped his hands.

SMACK!

Harry ran his tongue over the cut, before returning his gaze to a smug Hermione.

"You know I don't hit girl's even ones as ugly as you." He snidely remarked, before wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"You don't have to worry about that Harry." Luna suddenly said, her usual pensive and happy expression gone as she walked across the room and smack Hermione across her face.

Thanks Luna.

No problem you should go get some rest, Neville and I got your back.

What in the world is going on here? Professor McGonagall asked as she suddenly appeared in the dorm room dressed in her night robes.

"Ms. Lovegood what are you doing in here?"

"Visiting my friends." She answered with that wistful expression.

Nodding her head towards the young girl, she turned her hawk-like gaze towards Hermione's form still sprawled out on the floor. "Why is Miss Granger on the floor." Her brows cocking upwards in mirth.

"She tripped over a book and fell." The girl answered nonchalantly before shrugging her shoulders and making her way back to Neville and Ginny.

If McGonagall knew that Luna was lying she didn't say anything. Instead, she sent both Ron and Hermione an icy glare filled with disappointment, anger and disgust. Turning to the stairs, she caught sight of Harry climbing up the stairs.

"Mr. Potter the Headmaster would like to have a quick word with you about earlier incident." McGonagall said as she fixed him a level head gaze.

"Professor you can tell the Headmaster to go fuck himself. We said all we needed to say, so if he has anything else to say. I suggest he takes it up with my fiancé." Harry tossed over his shoulders before disappearing into his dorm.

He cast a few spells around his bed and trunk.

'Let's see those bloody traitors get through these' Harry thought as he threw himself onto his bed.

Taking off his glasses, he laid ontop the table before closing his eyes. He drifted into a dreamless state, for once he wasn't plagued by horrified nightmares or premonitions. He didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"Oh bloody hell."

Several minutes later, he awoken to the sound of Ron screaming in pain. The spell had obviously worked if his anguish filled scream and shouts were anything to go by.

Snickering to himself he buried his face into his pillow, before drifting off once more to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
